His Butler, in Love
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: How could a demon butler from Hell possibly love a frail human like her? I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!
1. Angeline

**Hey hey hey! So I was thinking about all things otaku when I thought "wouldn't it be funny if Angeline (one of my OC's) ended up with Bassie (Sebastian)?" (cause her name means angel, and he's a demon, so yeah) And I got out my notebook and started writing and came up with this! I will be working on this as well as Don't You Know You're Supposed To Stay Under the Radar; so if you're following that one too, don't be scared! I haven't given up on it! Now let me quit my annoying rambling and let you read the fanfic!**

"Oh dear," Elizabeth exclaimed wen she saw a small figure huddled in the snow. "Stop! Stop the carriage!"

"What in the world… Lizzie, what is it?" Ciel asked his fiancé.

"Look," Elizabeth said, pointing to the figure. She appeared to be a girl around sixteen years of age. She must have heard the carriage stop because she raised her head, her emerald eyes glistening with tears, her dark-chocolate brown hair unkempt.

Ciel's eyes widened in recognition, "Sebastian! Go get her!"

"Ciel, who is she?" Elizabeth asked.

"Angeline Redthorne."

"She seems pretty important to you…"

"It's business related, that's all." Ciel explained. _So her majesty was right._

"Here, master. What are you going to do with her?" Sebastian asked, setting Angeline down next to Elizabeth.

"We take her to the manor, let her get some rest, and then we'll figure out the rest. Angeline Redthone, age sixteen, born in London, England, on December 31st. It's about time we met." Ciel said, leaning forward.

Angeline cowered away. "Ciel, stop scaring the poor thing! You'll never earn her trust if you act like that." Elizabeth chastised.

* * *

"Take her to a guest bedroom, Sebastian. Any one will do." Ciel instructed.

"Yes master." Sebastian replied and obediently carried the sleeping girl to a guest bedroom. He didn't want to wake her, so he simply put her in bed and left to go tend to the young master.

All without knowing the haunting melody going through her head.

_London Bridge is falling down… Build it up with iron and steel… iron and steel will bend and bow… My fair lady._

* * *

"Angeline Juliet Redthorne. Her parents and older sister died in an earthquake and she was nowhere to be found. Why would she show up on the streets at random like that after three weeks?" Ciel asked himself, pacing the dark room.

"Young Master," Sebastian's voice sounded from outside his door. "Go back to bed or I'll unleash your fiancé on you in the morning, and you know how she can dote."

Ciel cursed and got back into bed, knowing he had to think about this in the morning. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_The ground underneath Ciel's feet shook. He was in front of a house in an area he had never been to before. A mysterious unknown voice sang from somewhere above Ciel._

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down," It sounded like a man's voice, and vaguely familiar._

"_Mother! Father! Sister!" A shrill scream sounded from the crumbling building._

"_London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_

"_Build it up with wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. Build it up with wood and clay." A high soprano voice sounded from inside._

"_Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away. Wood and clay will wash away, my fair lady."_

_The soprano voice sounded again. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel." A girl appeared in the doorway in a hypnotic trance._

"_Angeline?" Ciel asked. No one appeared to have heard him._

"_Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady."_

_Angeline continued singing "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold."_

_A winged man came down from the heavens. _Ash. _Ciel thought bitterly. _

"_Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away." Ash sang, landing in front of Angeline. He took her hands. "Silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair lady."_

"_Is there no solution to the broken bridge?" Angeline asked, looking back at the rubble that used to be her home. "Or my broken heart?"_

"_I'm afraid not, my lady." Ash responded._

"_Why did you take my family away?"_

"_This world is slowly being cleansed, my dear. I'm sorry, Angeline, but it's all part of the process. Angeline, that's such a lovely name. It means angel, you know. " Ash said, releasing her hands and wrapping one arm around her waist._

"_What is the meaning of this, angel?"_

"_Please, call me Ash."_

"_What are you doing, Ash?"_

"_Angeline, shouldn't you have a form worthy of your name? Surely, being human isn't enough for you."_

"_Actually, it is, thank you very much." Angeline replied. "Besides, why me?"_

"_Because, I _chose_ you, my dear. Don't you want to be spared? Don't you want to join me in my cleansing?" Ash asked._

_Angeline looked once again at her crumbled home. "My mother, my father, my older sister, they're all in there and they wont ever come out on their own." Angeline looked at Ash with absolute hatred. "If killing innocent people is your idea of a cleansing, I want nothing to do with it. The only thing that needs to be 'cleansed' its demons like you."_

_Ash frowned. "Well, I should have to try to change your mind." He said. Angeline's eyes widened. "And I am an angel, not a demon."_

"_You're actions beg to differ." Angeline replied confidently._

"_Angeline, get out of there!" Ciel shouted, unheard._

_Ash opened his gigantic wings and carried Angeline up, up, and up, higher and higher. Angeline struggled to break free, screaming as loud as she could, but Ash's tight grip on her waist never loosened._

"_Angeline!" Ciel shouted again._

Ciel woke with a start. _What a strange dream. _He thought. Ciel got out of bed and dressed himself. Sebastian wasn't expected to wake him for another hour.

Ciel walked down the halls, finding Sebastian dusting a stair railing.

"Young Master!" He said, "You're up early."

"I will be eating in my study this morning, I have an important letter to send to her majesty."

"Yes master."

* * *

Has the Redthorne girl had anything to eat?" Ciel asked, picking up his tea.

"She is still asleep, master." Sebastian informed.

"Bring something up to her room for when she wakes up. We don't want her starving while she's here."

"Of course, right away master."

**Holy crap! Did I really write this much? This isn't all of it, I have the next chapter pre-written in my notebook. So tell me what you think, reviews make me happy. Holy crap this is long! I know it's slow now but this was just an opening to what's happening, which the next chapter will be too. Until next time!**


	2. The Angel's Return

**Thank you so much for being patient! I've been really busy with school and stuff so I haven't had time to update. Also, the computer was in the family room and i didn't really want anyone looking over my shoulder while writing fanfiction. Not that it's inappropriate, it's just awkward and my family already thinks I'm a complete nerd XD. But recently, my dad gave me a computer for my room (Thanks dad!) so I'll update much more frequently, hopefully on a weekly basis or once every two weeks. We'll see.  
**

* * *

"Miss Redthorne?" Sebastian asked, knocking on the door.

Angeline didn't answer, continuing to 'sleep'.

The door opened and she heard something being placed on the bedside table. "I know you're awake, and you really should eat something Miss Redthorne."

Angeline didn't move, even to open her eyes. "I'm not hungry." She stated simply.

Sebastian frowned. "In that case, the young master wishes to see you in his study."

"Alright."

"Do you need assistance dressing?" Sebastian asked.

Angeline shot up. "No!"

Sebastian chuckled with a cocky smirk plastered on his face and left, closing the door behind him.

Angeline reluctantly got out of bed and opened the wardrobe. The wide array of dresses nauseated Angeline, who hated making decisions. Eventually she chose a dark blue one, not bothering with a corset, and found her way to Ciel's study. Standing at the front of the door, she knocked softly on the wood.

"Enter." Ciel mumbled from inside.

Angeline opened the door, stepping inside the large study.

Ciel looked up from his paperwork. "Well, don't you look lovely. please, sit." he said. "Sebastian, tell Mey-Rin to run a bath for Miss Redthorne. She's been missing for three weeks, i doubt she's bathed in that time."

"Yes, master." Sebastian said before exiting the study.

Ciel put down his pen. "Well, Miss Redthorne."

"Please, call me Angeline."

"Very well. But I didn't bring you in here to chat. I'll be blunt, where were you in the three weeks you were missing? You disappeared immediately after the earthquake that destroyed your home and killed your parents and sister."

"Around."

"Around?"

"Here and there."

"Angeline. Such a lovely name. It means angel, you know."

Angeline looked up sharply. _Ash._

"I had a very interesting dream last night. Angeline, you weren't kidnapped by an angel, by chance?"

"That's absurd!"

"I don't like it when people lie to me, Angeline. I'll forgive you this time if you tell me what happened."

"Where on earth did you get these insane ideas?"

"I already told you, I had a dream." Ciel replied.

Angeline sighed in defeat. "Tell me about it. Every detail."

Ciel rested his chin on his hands and summarized his dream.

Angeline stared at Ciel's back in astonishment. He had gotten it right.

"I take it I am correct?" He asked. Angeline nodded.

"So Ash is back. How did you escape him?"

Angeline averted her eyes to the ground. She was scared. "Please, I don't want to t-"

Sebastian opened the door. "Angeline, your bath is ready." He said.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You'll find it at the third room to your right."

Angeline nodded and excused herself from the study. It was true, Sebastian thought, Angeline was dirty enough to say say the least, but she looked lovely in Lizzie's old dress.

"Sebastian, you know better than to waltz in here. You are to knock, that is how it's always been." Ciel was looking at his letter again.

"My apologies, young lord." Sebastian bent down at the waist, hand over his heart. Sebastian's eyes lit up a menacing red that could be classified as pink. _But you see, I knew you were tormenting poor Angeline into telling you something she didn't want to. I wouldn't have that._

"Take this and send it to the queen." Ciel instructed, holding the letter out to Sebastian. His eyes returned to their usual scarlet colour before Ciel could notice.

"Yes, master." Sebastian replied, taking the letter. "May I?"

"You may as well."

Sebastian walked down the corridor, scanning the letter.

_Your Majesty,  
I must inform you that I have found Angeline Juliet Redthorne. While she was missing she was not in hiding as would be expected. She had been kidnapped. I hate to alarm you so soon after your recovery, but the kidnapper was your angelic butler Ash. he has come back to 'cleanse' the earth once again. I need to know what you want me to do with Miss Redthorne, she has yet to tell me how she escaped Ash's clutches.  
Yours Truly,  
Ciel Phantomhive._

"So it appears our friend Ash is back and he's after Miss Redthorne." Sebastian said to himself as he stuffed the letter into an envelope and sent it. "Well, I won't stand for it. He doesn't deserve someone as divine as her."

Meanwhile, Mey-Rin, who had been peaking around the corner at Sebastian, turned and walked away in a fit of jealousy. _Divine? What's so special about her? I know you, Sebastian. I've worked with you for years and she's won you over in a matter of days, yes she has! It's not fair, no it's not!_

* * *

Lizzie, who was expected at one-thirty, arrived at the estate fifteen minutes early.

"Ciel!" She shrieked, throwing herself at her fiance.

Ciel grunted as Lizzie ran into him. "Hello, Lizzie." he said.

"How is Angeline? She was an absolute wreck last night!" Lizzie asked.

"Fine, but I imagine she's bored out of her mind. Why don't you two go into town and entertain yourselves?"

"You won't mind if I leave you here?" Lizzie asked.

"Not at all, I have a lot of work to do." Ciel confirmed.

"Alright," Lizzie agreed.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Angeline is here."

"Send her in." Ciel replied.

Angeline stepped into the room. "You look much better." Ciel commented. "Lizzie will spend the afternoon with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Is it alright with you Lizzie?"

"Of course! It will be fun Angeline!"

"Thank you again, Lizzie." Angeline said when she and Lizzie came back from town.

"Don't mention it! It was such a fun time! but now I must return to Ciel, or he will continue wallowing in self pity." Lizzie replied. She bid Angeline goodbye and went to her fiance's study.

Angeline wandered through the halls of the exquisite mansion, taking in the craftsmanship of it.

"Were you in need of something, Miss Redthorne?"

Angeline turned to see the black-clad butler. "Oh, Sebastian. No, I was just looking around the manor. And please, call me Angeline."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"I'm not hungry."

"Angeline," Shivers went up her spine as the demon butler said her name. "You must eat something."

"no, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Fine, tell me if you need anything."

Angeline stared at Sebastian's retreating back. _Something's odd about that butler..._

* * *

**Well that was annoying! I was more than halfway through the chapter when i accidentally kicked the power cord and shut down the computer, losing all my progress. Typing something up twice is really tedious. Anyway, thanks again for being so patient, guys! I'm thinking either next chapter or the one after I'll introduce Grell, hm? And a special thanks to Ice-chan95, TheBlackDagger, Hagen Mocha Crystal, Sine Nomine, and Guest for reviewing! Speaking of reviews, write me one and you get a cookie!  
**


	3. Here comes Grell!

**I'm so mad at myself! :'''''( I told you I'd update more frequently and now it's been... what, a month? Three weeks? ARGH! Well Here's the next chapter featuring our favourite grim reaper who wields a chainsaw, has long fabulous red hair, and is gay. WOOT!**

* * *

Angeline woke up the next morning feeling groggy, as usual. She was _not _a morning person. She stumbled out of bed, scavenging an emerald green dress from the wardrobe. In the corner sat a large grandfather clock, alerting her it was 10:15 in the morning. She hadn't realized she slept so late.

As she made her way downstairs she saw Sebastian, who appeared as though he was about to leave. "Where are you off to?" She asked in curiosity.

"Out to run a few errands for the young master," He replied.

"Would you mind if I come? I can't possibly spend another day with Lizzie, and there's nothing to do otherwise."

"I don't see a problem with you tagging along. But what's wrong with Lizzie?" He asked with a smirk.

"She's fine, but so... Over-the-top. I think that's a good way to put it."

"Indeed, she is a handful. Come along."

Angeline followed Sebastian out the front door and to the carriage. There was an uncomfortable silence for awhile. Angeline looked out the window and Sebastian was staring so intently at her, she would've thought he was trying to see into her soul.

"Sebastian, please stop staring at me like that," she whispered.

Sebastian blinked, then sat back a little further. "My apologies, Angeline." He said sincerely. "That was rude of me; as a Phantomhive butler I should know better."

Angeline merely shook her head. Something was... _off_ about the Phantomhive butler.

"Well," Sebastian started as the carriage stopped, "We've arrived at our first destination. After you, Angeline."

Sebastian led Angeline to a simple market. "You must promise me you'll never tell Bocchan, he'd have a fit if he found out this is where I get our produce," he said with an amused smile.

"My lips are sealed, but why? Can't you just get them from where he'd want you to?" Angeline countered.

"To him, labels are everything. Everything must be top notch, but I've found this to be much more reliable and fresh in the produce department," Sebastian explained, examining the eggplants.

"How can you be sure about that?"

Sebastian shifted his gaze toward her, eyes glinting, a mysterious smile etched onto his face. "You see, I am simply one hell of a butler."

Something about the way Sebastian said that shut Angeline up. She silently followed the butler around the market, observing him as he moved about the market. _That meant something, but what?_

* * *

After Sebastian had gone to at least five different places, all for the purpose of food, the two went to yet another location.

"This is the last one," Sebastian said, "We need to pick up a prototype for a new Funtom Company product that arrived this morning."

Angeline nodded. The ride was short, and as they got out of the carriage a high pitched squeal was heard, getting progressively louder.

_What is that?_ "Bassie! There you are! I haven't seen you in ages, my love!" Angeline turned to see someone- she couldn't decide whether or not they were a man or a woman- rushing over to Sebastian. He (or she) had long scarlet red hair, and long definitely wasn't an exaggeration. It went down to his (or her) knees. A red coat was worn off his shoulders over a white dress shirt and grey vest, red glasses with a chain adorned with skulls framed his bright yellow-green eyes. He (or she) wore tight black pants and knee-high black stilettos. "Not now," Sebastian groaned, facepalming. "Bassie!" The (wo)man attempted to hug Sebastian, but he easily dodged by sidestepping. "Grell!" Sebastian snarled, "How many times must I tell you, I am _not _your lover! First off, you are a _man, _which is fine as long as you start targeting a man _other_ than me. Second, we are nothing alike. You could say we're from opposite worlds." Grell looked crushed. "But Bassie, I'm a girl-" "You are simply confused." Sebastian interrupted. Grell sidled up to Sebastian "-And our love can be a forbidden one!" "This love you fantasize of does not exist!" Angeline watched, holding in her laughter. The scene going on before her was rather amusing. "I know it does! So do you, but you're in such a sense of denial you can't admit you love me!" Grell cried. Angeline burst into a fit of laughter. "Bassie, who is this?" Grell exclaimed as he looked Angeline up and down. "Y-you're not, _cheating _on me are you?" "Impossible, seeing as we're not even together." Angeline laughed harder. "I can't, this is, oh my goodness, I'm sorry," Angeline stuttered, not able to form a complete sentence. After about thirty seconds, she recovered. "I'm sorry. My name is Angeline Redthorne, I'm staying at the Phantomhove Manor for the time being." She said, wiping tears from her eyes. Grell clutched Sebastian's sleeve like a five-year-old. "You're not trying to steal Bassie away from me, are you?" He growled menacingly. "No, I can assure you I'm not trying to steal -pfft- _Bassie_ away from you. I'm sure if you believe me, we'll get along just fine." Grell's iron grip on Sebastian's sleeve slackened. "Okay, but if you even try to do anything with him," Grell pulled a red chainsaw out who knows where, "I'll kill you." Angeline took a step back. _Why does he have a chainsaw?_ "Grell, why are you here?" Sebastian asked. "Soul collecting, dearest Bassie!" "Who is it?" "No one you need to worry about Bassie! I just had to stop to say hi, love!" Grell replied enthusiastically. "Stop that." was all Sebastian said. Grell skipped past Sebastian toward Angeline and patted her head. "And you seem like an absolute sweetheart, so pretty too! I'll see you later!" Angeline waved. "Bye, Grell!" She said as he pranced away. "Angeline," Sebastian stared at her, dumbfounded. "Why on Earth would you _want _to be around _that?_" "No matter how ladylike and proper, every girl needs a gay best friend!" Angeline winked. "Shall we continue?" Sebastian just shook his head in astonishment. He and Angeline finished the errand and went back to the manor with no more interruptions.

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me," Sebastian said upon arriving at the manor. "Thank you for letting me," Angeline replied. She practically floated up to her room, she was in such a good mood. _I_ _wonder when I'll see Grell next, _She wondered. She stopped short in the corridor, the melody invading her mind once again. _London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down..._She shook her head, clearing it out. _It was nothing. Just came up randomly, Don't worry about Ash. _She told herself. Still frightened, she slowly made her way to her room, looking out every window to make sure the accursed angel wasn't there. _It was nothing. It was nothing._ _It was nothing._

* * *

**Grell! Why is your hair so long and beautiful! I want to brush it and play with it and braid it! WILL YOU BE MY GAY BEST FRIEND!? EVERY GIRL NEEDS ONE! *ahem* Speaking of gay best friends, That phrase doesn't belong to me. Atama Ga Kuru Teru came up with it, so credits to her. lawl Grell is fabulous.** **Time for some review responses:** **Hagen Mocha Crystal: I'm so happy you like it, regular reviewer! And yes, Sebastian is fun to tease. :3** **"Guest": I'm glad you like it!** **Honeymilk8: Thanks for looking into my OC's! Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind!** **Also, thanks for putting up with my ranting in the last chapter's author's notes. Haha... *embarrassed* ** **Love ya! CreepyStalkerFangirl**


	4. An Explanitory Series Of Events

**Guess whoooooooooooooooooo? Okay nothing to say so read.**

* * *

"_Let me out, Ash! Let me out! Please!" Angeline cried._

"_Not until you join me."_

"_Ash, please. Please let me out." Angeline whimpered. "I won't tell anyone, just please let me out."_

"_Secrecy isn't what I want. I want you to work beside me. We would make a very good team, if you'd agree."_

"_Ash, I can't. Let me go."_

"_This is getting rather tiresome, my dear."_

_Ciel watched. He was in a dim, stinking room with water dripping from the cracked concrete walls and ceilings. Water puddled on the cold, hard floor. There was a single wall with only a small, square-shaped hole with bars over it on one side of the room. Ciel was guessing Angeline was imprisoned on the other side, that was where her voice was coming from. Ash leaned against the wall across from the one with the "Window."_

"_Ash, I beg. Let me out. Please." Angeline whispered. Her voice cracked slightly._

"_You talk too much. You sound sleepy, shall I sing you a lullaby?"_

"_Ash, no!"_

_Ash disregarded Angeline's plea and began to sing. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."_

"_You monster." Angeline said, voice faltering._

"_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_

_There was no sound from Angeline._

"_Rest well, darling." Ash said. "Hopefully when you wake, you'll learn to see things my way, and love me like I love you."_

_Ciel's eyes widened. Not only was Ash trying to get Angeline on his side, he was intending to be her _lover_?_

_Ash left, certain his dear Angeline wasn't going anywhere. Soon, however, another angel came into the dirty room. She had lovely silver hair and bright blue eyes. "Found you." she said._

_The angel freed the sleeping Angeline from her prison and unfurled her huge wings._

_Suddenly Ciel was in the town where they found Angeline. The angel landed and set Angeline gently down into the snow, singing the London bridge melody softly. After the angel was gone, Angeline opened her eyes._

Ciel woke to the sun's rays streaming through his window. _The lullaby puts her to sleep and wakes her up. _He realized.

* * *

Ash went back into Angelines cell to see another angel waiting. It was Angie. There was no trace of Angeline.

"Where is she?" Ash snarled.

Angie flinched. "She's free." Her voice was calm, despite her tremors.

"You took her away! You woke her up!"

"She doesn't belong with you, Ash."

With his intense strength, Ash threw Angie to the ground. "I will find her!" He roared, storming out of the room. "Angeline will be mine!"

"How do you expect to find her?" Angie asked, following Ash out.

"I have a way."

* * *

Angeline was woken by a knock on the door. "Won't you come down to breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he entered the room.

Angeline didn't open her eyes. She simply shook her head.

"You must eat something."

"No, I have no appetite."

Sebastian shrugged. "Suit yourself." he returned to the dining room. _She'll surely weaken herself if she doesn't eat soon._

"Sebastian, where is Angeline?" Ciel asked, flipping through the paper.

"I'm afraid she has no appetite, bocchan."

"I don't believe that. She hasn't eaten a thing since she arrived."

"I will talk to her later."

Ciel nodded. "Good. I'm going to my study, send Angeline up."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel went up to his study and collapsed in his chair. _I need to confirm that Angeline was saved by __another angel. _He thought.

After a few minutes, Angeline appeared at the door. Today she wore a simple red dress. She had no bonnet, gloves, or any other accessory, as usual. Ciel doubted she was wearing a corset. "Sit." He said.

Angeline obediently took a seat in front of Ciel's desk.

"I had another dream last night. An angel saved you, correct?"

Angeline shrugged. "Whatever you dreamed is probably correct, but I'm not sure. I was asleep."

_That's right. _Ciel thought. He sighed in frustration. "Angeline, are you aware that Ash intends to make you his lover?"

Angeline coughed in surprise. "I had no idea."

"Watch out for yourself, Angeline. He's probably searching for you right now."

"He shouldn't have any idea where I am. I think I'm fine for now." She said.

"Be on the lookout anyway," Ciel warned. "And tell me if you see any signs of him."

"Of course." Angeline said, standing and excusing herself from the study.

* * *

"Bocchan, you've received a letter from her majesty." Sebastian informed Ciel, holding out a silver tray with a letter on it.

Ciel took the letter and ripped it open.

_Ciel,_

_Thank you so much for informing me about Miss Redthorne and Ash. Let her stay at the Phantomhive manor for the time being. Be sure to report anything important. Angeline could be valuable in these upcoming weeks as we try to defeat Ash. Make sure she is safe from ash. He will come after her, I know him well enough to know that._

_Regards,_

_Queen Victoria._

* * *

"Angeline, may I come in?" Sebastiand voice sounded outside the door.

"Yes." Angeline replied.

He came in and stood before her.

"You can sit." She said. Seeing as there wasn't a cair in her room, Sebastian settled for the edge of her bed.

"I'm concerned that you aren't eating, Angeline." Sebastian started. "What's the reason?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Angeline, you won't be able to fool bocchan much longer, and you never fooled me. Why aren't you eating?"

Angeline sighed. "I don't want to be any trouble, that's all."

"It's no trouble, you're our guest. Don't starve yourself just because you feel like too much trouble. You're not."

Angeline nodded, looking away from Sebastian. He sighed and exited the room.

* * *

Angeline sighed and settled herself on the sofa, reading until dinner.

"I'm glad to see you eating." Ciel commented. Even Sebastian appeared to have a relieved glint in his eyes.

After dinner Angeline readied herself for bed, putting on a nightgown and brushing her hair out of it's braid. She tried to get some sleep but couldn't shake the feeling something was watching her.

"_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down."_

Angeline gasped and bolted upright. But before she could react or call for help, sleep started to take her.

"_London bridge is falling down, my fair lady."_

Outside, Ash waited. He was calling her, and she was sure to come.

* * *

**OOOOH! heheh. Okay, review response time.**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Thank you :3 I love Grell, he's fun to write for. I'll check out your stuff sometime, you've reviewed every chapter :)**

**airix ixief: So glad you like it! **

**haku Tori: You're not a critic at all! I appreciate any and all advice! LOL, talking long and boring. I'll have to use that one!**

**Goodess of Michief x passion: Thanks! And yes, it is very, VERY hard to find a good SebbyXOC story, which is why I wrote this one :3**

**Until next time fanfiction children!**

**-CreepyStalkerFangirl**


	5. Angel vs Demon

**Oh look... I'm updating...**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait it's just that writing by hand then looking over it and typing it again is really tedious and boring and frustrating and *Flips table***

**And how did I miss the fact that Madame Red's name is Angelina!? It's way too similar to Angeline! God I need to pay more attention!**

* * *

Something in Ciel's conscience told him to wake up, something important was happening. He stepped out of his room as Angeline passed by in the corridor.

"Angeline? What are you doing?" Ciel questioned.

She ignored him and kept walking as though she hadn't heard him.

Ciel followed Angeline down the hall, feeling something bad would happen if he let her out of his sight. She appeared to be going to the foyer. She had stared in front of her the whole time, her trance never breaking.

Suddenly, Angeline started singing. Her soprano voice pierced through the silent manor. "Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my dear angel." As she sang, the front door swung open by itself with such force it was unnatural. Snow swirled into the foyer and Angeline's hair flew around her face from the strong wind. Ash stood outside the door, wings spread, arms wide, waiting for Angeline to come to him.

"Sebastian! Get Angeline before Ash does!"

Before anyone could blink, Ciel's orders were being met. Sebastian appeared, grabbing Angeline and pulling her away. Her expressionless gaze stared at nothing. Sebastian set her down on a chair before flying toward Ash with murder gleaming in his usually stoic eyes. Armed with cutlery, Sebastian took the first swing at Ash. Angeline stood from her seat and wandered back to the angel.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel," She sang softly.

"Sebastian, what's happening?" Ciel demanded fearfully. "It's as if she's possessed!"

Sebastian's gaze flicked toward Angeline, a knowing glint in his eyes. "Iron and steel will bend and-"

"No!" Ash roared. "She will not be taken from me again!"

Sebastian flung an assortment of knives and forks at the angel, pinning his wings to the wall. Ash struggled to free himself to no avail.

"Ash," Angeline whispered, walking toward the enraged angel. "Build it up with-"

Sebastian swooped by, grabbing Angeline by the waist effortlessly, cutting off her singing. He leapt up to the second story, over the railing and onto the floor. He looked at the vulnerable, limp girl and started to sing. "Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow. Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." His tenor voice echoed through the estate before silencing.

As soon as Sebastian was sure Ash couldn't get to Angeline, he lifted her and brought her back to the first floor. He wanted to see Ash suffer in watching his own defeat and stood in the middle of the floor with her cradled in his arms.

Life slowly returned to Angeline's eyes and she lifted her previously lolling head, looking at Sebastian. "What happened?" She asked.

"An angel called you." Came Sebastian's simple reply. Angeline glanced in Ash's direction.

"You!" She exclaimed in outrage. "You put me to sleep, didn't you? You called to me!"

"Angeline, you were meant for me!" Ash insisted.

"Sebastian, put me down." Angeline demanded.

"My lady, I'm not sure that's a good-"

"Put me down, _now!_"

Sebastian sighed in defeat and set Angeline down. She walked closer to Ash, her gaze full of hatred and anger. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She spat, her voice dripping with venom.

"We're made for each other!"

"Nonsense!" Angeline replied. Ash appeared to be stuck to the wall, and his wings were bleeding. She stepped closer for a better look. _Are those butter knives? And forks?_

Ash reached out for Angeline, but Sebastian pulled her back. "Careful now," he said. "Don't get too close." the Phantomhive butler pulled out the cutlery one by one. Ash hurled himself into the air, struggling with his injured wings. A pistol appeared in his hands from nowhere.

_Bang!_

"Angeline!" Ciel shouted. _No, I have orders from Victoria to keep her safe!_

"Dead or alive," Ash said, slightly breathless, "She will be mine!"

Ash stopped shooting when he ran out of bullets, his frenzied eyes scanning the room to see if he hit anyone.

Sebastian sighed and set six bullets down onto a nearby table. He flew up to Ash's height and grabbed his collar, pulling him down. He brought Ash's face close to his, a mock smile plastered on his face. "Ash, you should know to be gentle with a human. They're such fragile creatures."

"You've won this time, but I'll be back for her." Ash muttered darkly, taking his leave.

The manor lapsed into silence. After a long pause, Angeline grew frantic. "He's crazy! Insane!"

"Calm down Angeline, everything is fine." Sebastian assured, "You and Bocchan should both go to bed."

Angeline wandered back to her room in a discombobulated state. There was a knock on the door and Sebastian entered. "Are you settled in alright?" He asked.

"What are you?" Was her reply.

"Pardon?"

"You caught all six of those bullets with not a single scratch on you. You drove an angel away with nothing but silverware. You're reflexes are inhumanly fast. You're not human. You can't be an angel, you're aura is too dark and mysterious. What are you?"

Sebastian smirked, bending down at the waist. "I am simply one hell of a butler."

"What does that mean?"

Sebastian avoided the question by changing the subject. "You've been through a lot tonight, you should go to sleep."

"I can't! Ash might come back for me!"

"I can assure you you're safe here, Angeline. You'd be with Ash right now if you were in danger of him."

"Sebastian, I can't."

"I'll stay here, if you wish."

Angeline hesitated, a light pink dusting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "I-I suppose that would help me sleep better..."

"Very well," Sebastian replied, sitting in a nearby chair. He listened to her breathing for half an hour, knowing she was asleep when it steadied and slowed to a constant pace. Quietly, he stood from his seat and went to the door, glancing at Angeline before he left. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face, revealing her peaceful expression.

An overwhelming protective feeling washed over Sebastian. Because of Ash's sick wishes he had this innocent girl living in constant fear. He shook his head. _She's only a simple human. _He insisted, trying to convince himself he was acting on Ciel's orders.

* * *

**...Fluff already? ...Fuck. I like fluff too much.  
**

**Okay review time :3**

**Hagen Mocha Crystal: Intense plot twist is intense! Thank you for reviewing AGAIN**

**Goddess of Mischief x Passion (Chapter 3): Thank you for that. It made me smile.**

**Ssennotta: Hello there friend! WATCH IT. IT'S GOOD. GIVE IT A CHANCE. YOU WILL APPRECIATE THIS FANFICTION MORE IF YOU DO.**

**Monshtafighter: I WANT A GRELL! Thank you, I'll try to be better about updating ;-;**

**Cookie Monster (Chapter 2): You can have cookie. Here is cookie. *Gives you cookie***


End file.
